Summer Camp
4 weeks.PNG Summer Camp Prizes.PNG Exclusive Prizes.PNG Hurry.PNG Let the Summer Camp begin.PNG The Summer Camp is an event in the Respawnables which went live on the 4th August 2014 on Android and iOS. It is the fourth event and lasts a total of 4 weeks with different tiers, prizes and challenges in each week. This Event is currently EXPIRED. Each week has a different motto of weapons used, and only the weapons which meet that motto may be used in that week to achieve the prizes and win the tiers. Each of these part-events last 1 Week, or around 7 days. Similar to the Road to Glory event, the tiers require to be a skilled player in Missions and Multiplayer , being many times in the best team or making lots of kills around 4 minutes. The First Week is in a Shotgun Range; 'only weapons in the category Shotgun are allowed to get the prizes. It started on the 4th August and lasted until the 11th August. The Second Week is in a '''Rocket Range; '''only weapons which are rocket launchers are allowed to get the prizes, other explosive weapons are not. It started on the 11th August and lasted until the 18th August. The Third Week is in a '''Sniper Range; '''only weapons in the category Scoped Weapons are allowed to get the prizes, Scoped machine guns are not. It started on the 18th August and lasted until the 24th August. The Fourth and last Week has '''No weapon restriction; '''every weapon is allowed to get the prizes. It started on the 24th August and lasted until the 28th August. Week Prizes 'First Week Tier 1: In a Missions mode match, kill 15 enemies using one of the following weapons: *Shotgun. *Blunderbuss. *Double Barrel Shotgun. *Automatic Shotgun. Prize: 15 Medikits . Tier 2: In a Missions mode match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Cash. Tier 3: Win 5 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 Medikits . 'Tier 4: 'In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above Prize: Gold. '''Tier 5: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 2 enemies in a row in less than 2 second, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Close Quarters Pants. Tier 6: Playing in Free For All Multiplayer mode, finish first in 3 matches using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Golden Crusted skin for the Missile Launcher. 'Second Week' Tier 1: In a Missions mode match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *Bazooka. *Missile Launcher. *Scoped Rocket Launcher. Prize: 15 Immunity Shields. Tier 2: Playing in Missions mode, complete 3 times: kill 2 enemies in a row in 2 second using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Cash. Tier 3: In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' * WARNING: If the server migrates host you will lose all your kills Prize: 30 Immunity Shields. Tier 4: Win 3 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Gold. Tier 5: Playing in Team Vs Multiplayer mode, kill 10 enemies at a range of 22 meters minimum using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Close Quarters Vest. Tier 6: Finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 Multiplayer matches in Team Vs mode, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Blue-Green-Yellow colored skin for the Scoped Assault Rifle. 'Third Week' Tier 1: Finish top 1 in a Missions mode match using one of the following weapons: *Sniper Rifle. *Anti Material Sniper *Hunter Rifle Prize: 15 Spotters. Tier 2: In a Missions mode match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Cash. Tier 3: Playing in Team Vs. Multiplayer mode, attain 5 headshots using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 Spotters Tier 4: In a Team Vs. Multiplayer match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Tier 5: Playing in Free For All Multiplayer mode, attain 10 headshots using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Close Quarters Mask Tier 6: In a Team VS mode Multiplayer match, kill the same enemy 5 times using one of the following weapons: * see above Prize: Dual Rookie Machine Guns 'Fourth Week' Tier 1: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 10 enemies with one shot. Prize: Tier 2: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill the same enemy 3 times. Prize: Tier 3: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 20 enemies Prize: Tier 4: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, collect 15 medals. Prize: Tier 5:In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, get 10 headshot kills. Prize: Tier 6: Finish first in 5 Free for All mode Muliplayer matches. Prize: Trivia *It is the fourth event in the game. *It is the first event to be divided into four weeks. *It also has the highest number of tiers if you add all of the tiers in four weeks, which is 24 tiers. *It is the second event not to be released as part of an update. *It is the first event where cash is a tier prize. Gallery Pre Event Summer.png Respawn.png The Respawnables Facebook Photos Close Quarters Pack.png Summer Camp.png Shotguns.png Week 1 Prizes.png Rocket Range.png Week 2 Prizes.png Sniper Range.png Week 3 Prizes.png Loading Pages Welcome to Summer Camp.PNG Close Quarters.PNG Bundle Tip.PNG Shotgun Protection.PNG Dual Rookie Machine Guns.PNG Category:Events